What the are those new?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "WOW, like, what the hell Sakura-chan? Since when does Sasuke stare at you?" "Oh Naruto... you're just catching up, aren't you?" The dobe was more than stupid, because if he wasn't he would have realized that Sakura was his... and he'd said nothing.


She smiled at all the memories she held. It was a long time ago and they probably didn't think much of her now. She was weak and emotional. She was loved and in love. She was naïve.

So many things had happened three years ago, everything was confusing. She was now 17 and beautiful. She had grown and trained harder, all to show them, him what she was capable of. But mostly, it was to make them proud.

She had been gone for a little over three years and she had matured, her bubblegum colored hair reached just below her shoulder and it showed a classic and yet flirty do'. she smiled and men fell on their knees, she was strong and just her thigh muscles were trained to sustain her whole body weight… upside down. Although she was strong, her body still remained soft in the places where it should be.

She sighed as her mentor and herself walked near the borders of Konoha, today was the dreadful day, team 7 and her would reunite after their extensive training, and her sensei, Tsuande, was now chosen as Kage for the Country of the Leaves, meaning she would have to continue her training in Konoha.

It actually fit into their plans, since Sakura would be taking the Jounin tests in a couple of months, and they both knew she was more than ready. She smiled as they reached the gates and a sudden memory came back to her.

"_Ouch, Sasuke-kun! Be more gentle, will you!" she had said as said teen was kissing her neck with a couple of bites here and there. Sasuke had smirked and nipped on her sensitive spot where she moaned and shuddered. They were fourteen and a half, well, at least Sakura was. And the inexperienced teenagers where making out behind the Hokage's mountain. They came here to not be disturbed._

_His lips were soft and she kissed back with shyness and his hand grabbed her side, making her yelp. He smirked and took the chance and she felt a wet and rough thing in her mouth_**. His tongue**_! She had thought, and he kissed her until they had no air left and their lungs ached. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset. _

_It had started in a funny way, Sasuke had accidentally kissed her during training and had just left her there. She was mad, he had stolen her first kiss, crush or no crush, she was mad. And he left? It only made it worse, so she pretended nothing happened. She had seen changes in his behavior with her but paid no attention. It was not until the day when Kakashi told her to train with Sasuke and Sakura refused that Sakura noticed just how much she had been ignoring him._

_Which lead to Sasuke cornering her after training and yelling at her, it had not been fair. And to make lot worse _**(cough cough, she liked it) **_Sasuke kissed her again, just to meet surprised eyes and a desire to kiss her again, and so they started with their relationship._

_Of course, this all happened secretly. _

Such memories always brought a smile to her face and Tsunade noticed it. "Sakura, the meeting with your genin team is not until 1 o'clock'. Do you want to look around the village until then?" She asked me and I nodded with a smile. "thank you, Tsunade-Hime."

After getting my bags in my old house, I noticed that it had some cleaning to do. I worked hard until 12:20 and when it was done, I jumped into the shower. Just to meet cold shower, I shivered and showered quickly but thoroughly. As I came out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a white towel and grabbed my sports-bra, my red tank, black training skirt and green shorts. My black, leather gloves were clipped to my back pocket and I shook my hair for it to dry and look more natural. I grabbed my mint chapstick and put it on.

At 12:50 pm I walked out my house, locking it out and meeting Tsunade-Hime 50 ft before reaching the bridge where we would see each other. I walked confidently beside my sensei and future Hokage. As we neared, I could only spot two young men. I stopped to look at them, when one of them turned, the other screamed a loud "SAKURA-CHAN!" at our way. I smiled and waved, just to think 'Screw this' and I ran, I jumped into the nearest arms, Naruto's- he was so… big and muscular.

Tears came to my eyes and I forced them out, finally when I could breath again, I spotted Sasuke-kun and I hugged him too. Of course, he acted cool about it and just patted my head with a smirk, and there he stood. "KAKA-SENSEI!" I said and hugged him, I could hear the guy's jealous grunts.

I stepped back until I was beside my own sensei, I smiled as I actually appreciated their looks. Naruto didn't hold back and grinned. "Sakura-chan! You look great and young, not like that granny next to you. Believe it!" he said and Sasuke smirked, I smiled at my team. "Guys, wow… you look great,, I mean, Naruto look at you! Your all grown up, and Sasuke-kun.. Well, time suits you two." I said and just then I felt Sasuke's hungry stare at my chest. I smirked at his lust.

A little while later, we were all sitting down and that's when I noticed that Naruto's trainer, Jiraiya, was missing. "hey, Naruto… where is your trainer?" I asked and he shrugged, all of the sudden I felt something coming behind me and my instinct took over, I stopped the kunai as if I was breathing air. They all stood up in shock. "What the hell?" I muttered and they were all on their defensive, until I recognized the chakra hidden under the earth.

I hissed and barely turned to warn the others, "Stand back. He's mine." I said and punched the earth. I wish I could have seen the guys faces, which were probably filled with surprise, but I had a pervert to worry about. I fished that bloody womanizer out the earth and my brow creased. "Sakura-chan!" he said and I lifted him up by the neck. "What the hell, Jiraiya-san?" I all but hissed and he smiled with a goofy face.

"Well, all I was trying to do was break your bra… I mean, you have a beautiful body and it seems fair for you to show it." he said it like it was logical and my temper was something not to be messed with, I turned my head to look at Tsunade-shishou and asked "May I try my new scalpels with him?" she nodded at me. I smiled sweetly and Jiraiya-san looked afraid. One hand was holding the scruff of his shirt an the other created advanced chakra scalpels.

"Now, Jiraiya-san… why would you even try to re-break my bra? Or did you not learn after last time?" I hissed and I heard Naruto laugh and Sasuke was glaring, Kakashi was just smiling. "Sakura, put him down, he'll get what he deserves." I thought about putting him down gently and then thought **Nah. He needs to learn to not mess with me.**

I dropped him on the floor and he coughed. "Ouch, Sakura-chan, you're mean. You weren't like that last year!" he said and I turned around, I could sense the confusion around me. I smiled like nothing had happened. I heard something behind me and turned to see Sasuke-kun holding Jiraiya and his katana at his neck. "Talk." he threatened and I smiled at his possessiveness. And that is how the Sanin signed his death wish.

"Well, last year when Naruto was too tired, I traveled to the next village looking for possible material for my books" he got interrupted by Kakashi nearing, **Ass**, I thought. "Imagine my surprise when I see Tsunade-chan with this beautiful and hot girl. Turns out that Sakura was on a seduction mission and boy did she pass it." This time, he was interrupted by Sasuke's heavy glare. "And well, I've been trying to persuade her to become my muse. She just won't accept it." He finished with a frown.

It was only a couple of seconds when the whole thing managed to squeeze into Naruto's brain, and thus the screaming started.

**I cannot believe it pervert-sensei! How could you do-**

You piece of shit, don't you dare of touching-

**That to innocent Sakura-chan! Even though she had grown-**

Sakura and next time you do that I'll kill you!

**An ass and big boobs! She doesn't want to be your stupid model!**

Sasuke was silent. He was more than furious and it showed. Naruto was just blushing and Sakura's mouth was open with surprise. Naruto had dared to speak shit about his Sakura. Well it was time for them to learn a lesson.

Sasuke walked to the still shocked Sakura and kissed her hard, as in three-year-passion-accumulating-in-a-horny-teenager-who-waited-for-her way. Sakura came back to earth as his tongue slipped in and she kissed him back. When they pulled apart she smiled. "I missed that, Sasuke-kun." she whispered and his hand was on her lower-back. Her hands on his chest and a huge, smug smirk on his face.

He glared at both the Dobe and the perverted teacher he had, "Don't ever talk, look or touch my property, fuckers." and with that, Sakura had to giggle, a few hand signs later and all that remained in the spot they had been in the clearing was a ghost of a giggle, a few sparks of electricity and Sakura flower petals.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Be a little bit gentle, I don't want purple lips!" she said as he pushed her against the wall and Sasuke just kissed her harder. "Shut up, Sakura. I've waited three fucking years to hold you again, and I won't stop at all." he said and silenced her with another kiss.

He shut the door to his apartment with a kick as he pushed Sakura with kisses and touches, they were too far to the bedroom in Sasuke's opinion. "Shit Sakura, we won't make it to the bed." she smiled and pulled him down as her hand went under his shirt to touch his abs, "Guess we'll have to improvise." she said and he smirked.

Clothes were thrown and the pair of teenagers were on the kitchen floor drowning in red, hot passion.

_And the rest is a whole different story that maybe, with luck and a chatty Sakura… you'll hear._


End file.
